Imperialne Pięści
Imperialne Pieści (eng. Imperial Fists) były VII z pierwotnych 20 Legionów Kosmicznych Marines. Ich Prymarchą jest Rogal Dorn. Po Herezji Horusa, w której Legion pozostał lojalny Imperatorowi, Imperialne Pięści zostały podzielone w myśl Codex Astartes na Zakony. Zakon rywalizował z Żelaznymi Wojownikami jeszcze przed wybuchem Herezji Horusa, ponieważ dzielili tą samą specyfikacje prowadzenia wojny. Imperialne Pieści są uznawane za najbardziej lojalny Zakon i odegrały znaczącą rolę w utrzymaniu jedności w Imperium podczas jego najczarniejszych dni. Świat Macierzysty Oficjalnie światem macierzystym Imperialnych Pięści jest Terra. Jednak w praktyce zakon został skoszarowany na stacji kosmicznej Falanga, służącej im za mobilny ufortyfikowany klasztor, po zjednoczeniu się ze swoim Patriarchą Dornem. Mimo to wpływy zakonu wciąż są widoczne na Terze, chociażby dzięki Filarowi Kości lub Kolumnie Chwały. Przed przeniesieniem Zakonu na Terrę ich domem było Inwit gdzie Rogal Dorn dorastał, oraz skąd Zakon zabrał wielu aspirantów oraz statki kosmiczne. Historia 'Wielka Krucjata' Fundacja thumb|302px|Marines z zakonu Imperialnych Pięści.Imperialne Pięści zostały sformowane na Terrze, gdzie uzyskały swoją pierwszą bitewną godność "Roma". Legion miał zaszczyt połączyć się ze swoim Patriarchą niedługo po sformowaniu, kiedy wciąż 70% jego sił było aspirantami. W rezultacie Imperialne pięści i Rogal Dorn służąc Imperium ramię w ramię stworzyli niezniszczalne więzy oparte o wspólne potrzeby samodyscypliny i całkowite zobowiązanie porządkowi narzucanemu przez usposobienie Dorna oraz Genoziarno Legionu. 'Doktryna' Ogólna doktryna Imperialnych Pięści w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty kładła nacisk na ich rolę militarną, natomiast administrację światami zarządzanymi dla celów rekrutacji i innych, pozostawiając w rękach cywilów. Dla przykładu, po uzyskaniu praw rekrutacyjnych na Nekromundzie poprzedzone wielkim zwycięstwem nad Orkami, Legion postawił się w sytuacji gości, a nie gospodarzy. Jeśli chodzi o relacje ze światami rekrutacyjnymi, Dorn znany jest z tego że powtarzał "chcę rekrutów, nie wasali". Takie podejście kontrastowało z postępowaniem takich Patriarchów jak Perturabo z Żelaznych Wojowników, który wykorzystywał każdą okazję aby narzucić planetom dziesięciny, i rozwinąć swoje prywatne imperium. W czasie trwania Wielkiej Krucjaty Imperialne Pięści pełniły funkcje strategicznych rezerw sił Imperatora oraz często służyli jako jego osobiści Pretorianie. Jako rezerwowe, strategiczne siły, Imperialne Pieści były błyskawicznie wystawiane pomiędzy polami bitew, szczególnie podczas oblężeń, stając po obydwu stronach murów. Jako specjaliści od oblężeń Legion był formacja szturmową, która z chirurgiczną dokładnością atakowała wroga w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie, zatrzaskując siły obrońców, co często decydowało o wynikach kampanii. Natomiast jako specjaliści od obrony, Legion był powszechnie wysyłany do obrony strategicznych pozycji, i przełamywania wrogich natarć. Istotnie, Horus wspomniał kiedyś, że "Jeśli kiedykolwiek prowadziłbym natarcie na Bastion broniony przez Ciebie (Rogalu Dornie)... wtedy wojna musiała by trwać wiecznie, najlepszy w ataku, przeciwko najlepszemu w obronie." Legion jest także niezwykle skuteczny w walkach miejskich. Wkład Imperialnych Pieści w Wielką Krucjatę był tak wielki, że ustępował tylko wojennym dokonaniom Wilków Luny. Jako dumny testament ich dokonań, zwycięstwa zostały upamiętnione w kilometrowych galeriach ciągnących się przez pokłady Falangi. Niestety, Imperialne Pieści miały także nieprzyjazne zatargi z niektórymi Legionami. Najbardziej znana jest zajadła rywalizacja z Żelaznymi Wojownikami , co w znacznej mierze było spowodowane tym że oba Legiony specjalizowały się w podobnej dziedzinie wojny. Mniej znana jest wzajemna nienawiść pomiędzy Imperialnymi Pięściami oraz Legionem Alfa, z którymi spierali się wielokrotnie jeszcze przed Herezja Horusa, tym niemniej powód tych starć pozostaje nieznany. Po zwycięskiej Krucjacie Ullanorskiej, powracający na Terrę Imperator, rozkazał Imperialnym Pięściom, powrócić razem z nim, i ufortyfikować Pałac Imperialny. 'Herezja Horusa' 'Reakcja Dorna' Nie dotarłszy jeszcze do Terry, po zwycięstwie na Ullanorze, Legion natrafił na rozpaczliwe wołanie o pomoc od Eisensteina. Znajdujący się na statku żołnierze Gwardii Śmierci pod dowództwem kapitana Nathaniela Garro oraz spamiętywaczka Mersadie Oliton przekazali wieści o straszliwej prawdzie która wyszła na jaw na Isstvanie III. Na wieść o zdradzie Dorn wysłał większość Imperialnych Pięści do systemu Isstvan, podczas gdy on wraz z weteranami Legionu powrócił na Terrę aby poinformować Imperatora o zdradzie której dopuścił się Horus. Obydwie części Legionu stawiły czoła utrudnieniom spowodowanym przez burze Spaczni które spowiły Galaktykę, niemal uniemożliwiając nawigowanie. Na Terrze, Dorn przypuszczalnie objął dowództwo nad siłami Imperium. Jednocześnie Imperialne Pięści nie tylko umocniły fortyfikacje Imperialnego Pałacu, jak rozkazano im przed Herezją, ale też zrobiły wiele innych rzeczy koniecznych do obrony, takich jak na przykład stworzenie kontrwywiadu. Patriarcha bezzwłocznie przygotował odpowiedź na Isstvan III. Uzyskawszy tak dobre połączenie z innymi legionami, na jakie pozwalały szalejące w osnowie burze, Dorn rozkazał aby uderzyć na siły Horusa na Isstvanie V, gdzie jego siły się okopały. Dyskutując rozumowanie tej strategi z Malcadorem Sygilitą, Dorn powiedział: "...odetnij głowę, a ciało umrze". Co istotne, Dorn zatrzymał ze sobą na Terrze kompanie weteranów, jednocześnie wysyłając większość swojego Legionu do systemu Isstvaan, aby dołączyli do szturmu, o ile będą w stanie przedrzeć się przez burze osnowy. 'Mars' W tym samym czasie, Mars rozpoczął otwartą rewolucję, narażając Imperium na straty w materiałach wojennych. W odpowiedzi, Dorn rozkazał Pierwszemu kapitanowi Sigismundowi oraz kapitanowi Camba-Diazowi poprowadzić cztery kompanie weteranów, aby zabezpieczyły kuźnie Mondus Occulum i Mondus Gamma, które produkowały większość uzbrojenia Astartes. Legioniści byli wspierani przez liczne jednostki Gwardii Imperialnej, wliczając trzynaście kompanii Posępnych Hoplitów oraz cztery regimenty Jowiszowych Grenadierów. Jednostki te podlegały pod dowództwo kapitanów Imperialnych Pięści. Operacja napotkała przytłaczający opór ze strony renegackich sił Adeptus Mechanicus. Dwie kompanie pod dowództwem kapitana Comba-Diaza zostały przewyższone liczebnie w stosunku jeden do stu, podczas gdy siły Sigismunda natrafiły na dwa pełne Legiony Tytanów. Stojąc twarzą w twarz z zagładą, Imperialne pięści zdecydowały się wycofać z Marsa, porzucając Kuźnie, ale zabierając ze sobą przynajmniej 12000 pancerzy mk.IV Maximus, i dwukrotnie tyle uzbrojenia. Zaangażowane w operacje cztery kompanie weteranów poniosły ciężkie straty, sięgające połowy ich liczebności. 'System Phall' Miesiące później, reszta Legionu, wciąż usiłowała przezwyciężyć szalejące burze osnowy i dotrzeć do systemu Istvaan. Odkąd wyruszyli na swa misję, byli całkowicie pozbawieni kontaktu z Imperium i byli całkowicie nieświadomi dalszych wydarzeń związanych ze zdradą Horusa, wliczając w to całkowite wybicie ostatnich obrońców Istvaana III. Flota odzyskała kontakt z Imperium i otrzymała pilny rozkaz powrotu na Terrę, będąc zaangażowaną w ciężki konflikt z siłami Żelaznych Wojowników nieopodal systemu Phall. Obydwie strony poniosły poważne straty, ale dzięki swojej dyscyplinie, Żelazne Pięści zdołały wycofać się z walki i zgodnie z rozkazem obrały kurs na Terrę. 'Obrona Terry' thumb|250px|Imperialne Pięści podczas walk ze zdrajcami wewnątrz pałacu.Kolejne siedem lat Herezji jest owiane tajemnicą, a rola Imperialnych Pięści nie stanowi wyjątku. W istocie następnym znanym i znaczącym wydarzeniem była Obrona Terry, podczas której udział Legionu był niezbędny, aby obronić Imperialny Pałac, walcząc ramię w ramię z Krwawymi Aniołami i Białymi Szramami. Ale nawet tutaj, informacje są szczątkowe. Niektóre źródła podają, że Legion wykonał olbrzymi manewr, wykorzystując Podniebną Fortecę aby wesprzeć obrońców Pałacu w krytycznym momencie oblężenia. Wiadomo także że Rogal Dorn miał zaszczyt towarzyszyć Imperatorowi w desancie na Mściwego Ducha - Okręt flagowy Horusa i to on odnalazł ciała Imperatora, Horusa i Sanguiniusa, po tym jak zakończył się ostatni akt tego dramatu. Następstwa Herezji Horusa 'Zemsta Dorna' Po zakończeniu Herezji Horusa żal Rogala Dorna był ogromny. Dotąd Dorn był szczery, szlachetny i wytrwały, jednak potem stał się mściwym synem odzianym w żałobną czerń. W czasie kiedy inne Legiony, jak na przykład Ultramarines, poświęciły się odbudowie Imperium, Imperialne pięści rozpoczęły krucjatę przeciwko Zdradzieckim Legionom, polując na nie, i niszcząc fortecę za fortecą. Legion otrzymywał prośby o wsparcie militarne od licznych Imperialnych światów, znacznie częściej niż inne Legiony w tym czasie. Niemniej jednak, Dorn był nieobecny na najwyższych naradach dopóki nie powrócił na Terrę, wezwany przez Roboute Guillimana chcącego przedstawić mu Codex Astartes. 'Kryzys Codex Astartes' Dorn początkowo odrzucił Codex Astartes, a miedzy nim a Guillimanem pojawiła się wrogość. Dorn nazwał Guillimana tchórzem wypominając mu jego brak udziału w obronie Pałacu Imperialnego natomiast Prymarcha Ultramarines oskarżył Dorna o herezję z powodu odrzucenie kodeksu. W spór szybko zaangażowały się inne Legiony i doszło do wymiany ognia. Leman Russ ze swoimi Kosmicznymi Wilkami poparł Dorna, natomiast Jaghatai Khan z Białych Szram, oraz Corax z Kruczej Gwardii wsparli Ultramarines. Druga wojna domowa stała się prawdopodobna, kiedy niszczyciel Imperialnych Pieści Potworny Anioł został ostrzelany przez Imperialna Marynarkę. Dorn ostatecznie ustąpił po spędzeniu siedmiu dni na medytacji w Rękawicy Bólu. Tam właśnie stwierdził, że Legion nie może dłużej służyć Imperium, jakie znał wcześniej, a musi służyć Imperium jakie powstało, co wiązało się z zaakceptowaniem nowych rozkazów, uwzględniając w tym Codex Astartes. 'Żelazna Klatka' Dorn zadecydował, że cały Legion powinien symbolicznie założyć Rękawicę Bólu i pokazać swoje podporządkowanie kodeksowi. Okazja sama się pojawiła, a bitwa zyskała potem miano Żelaznej Klatki. Imperialne Pięści doszczętnie rozbili imperium Żelaznych Wojowników w swojej kampanii tuż po Herezji Horusa. Po odkryciu Wiecznej Twierdzy, fortecy Żelaznych Wojowników zajmującej dwadzieścia mil kwadratowych, Dorn przepełniony swą wrogością wobec Perturabo poprowadził cały Legion do ataku. Perturabo i jego Legion byli mistrzami w sztuce oblężniczej i zaprojektowali Wieczną Twierdzę jako pułapkę, w którą miały wpaść Imperialne Pięści. Wyświadczając Żelaznym Wojownikom kolejne przysługi Dorn poprowadził swoich wojowników bez uwagi i planów, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Przez tą niedbałość bitwa niemal zamieniła się w masakrę. Siły Imperialnych Pieści zostały rozbite, a ocalenithumb|342px|Oddziały oblężnicze i Drednoty sprzed Herezji. bracia byli zmuszeniu do walki na noże w zalanych okopach i z wyczerpanymi zapasami amunicji. Ostatecznie Imperialne pieści przetrwały, a Żelaźni Wojownicy byli niezdolni aby ich wykończyć, gdyż zabrakło im wiary i poświęcenia, którego wymagało zwycięstwo. W ostatniej fazie walki przybyli Ultramarines przepędzając zdrajców. 'Reorganizacja' Oczyszczeni swoim poświęceniem, Imperialne Pięści natychmiast rozpoczęły reorganizację ☀/* Atak na Terrę */ sił, w których pozostali tylko zahartowani weterani. Przez następne dwie dekady nowo utworzone Zakony poczęły wdrążać założenia Codex Astartes. Imperialne Pięści stały się razem z Ultramarines przykładem przestrzegania Kodeksu. Kalendarium 'Oś czasu' *'546.M32:' W wydarzeniu, które zostało później nazwane Ścięciem, Wysocy Lordowie Terry zostali zamordowani na polecenie Drakana Vangoricha, Wielkiego Mistrza Officio Assassinorum. Zdradziecki Mistrz został wytropiony i zabity przez siły Kosmicznych Marines składające się z braci z zakonów Imperialnych Pieści, Braci Aureoli i Sobolich Mieczy. Z misji powrócili jedynie pojedynczy bracia. *'378.M36:' W apogeum Ery Apostazji Imperialne Pięści pod dowództwem Mistrza Lazeriana, u boku Czarnych Templariuszy, Sączących Dusze, Ognistych Jastrzębi oraz ze wsparciem Adeptus Mechanicus zaatakowali Pałac Eklezjarchy na Terrze, zajęty przez Goge'a Vandire, próbującego przejąć całkowitą władzę w Imperium. *'812.M39: 'Techmarine Suprema Lysol Blane stworzył Liber Proditor Armorum. *567.M40: Bunt sług Chaosu przeciwko Imperialnej władzy został zdławiony. Podczas kampanii rozegrała się Bitwa o Most Kolonialny, w wyniku której Darnath Lysander został awansowany do stopnia Kapitana. *585.M40: Eldarski statek Krew Khaina ''został zdobyty w abordażu. *659.M40: Oblężenie Haddrake Tor. Po trzyletniej kampanii świat Haddrake Tor został uratowany przez zgubnymi siłami Chaosu. Kapitan pierwszej kompani Kleitus poległ, ale przed śmiercią przekazał Lysanderowi Pięść Dorna, wraz tytułem Pierwszego Kapitana. *777.M41: Bitwa o Żelazny Labirynt. Imperialne Pięści wraz z Gwardią Imperialną odparły najazd Czarnego Legionu na Cadiańskie Wrota i zepchnęły ich w kierunku Oka Grozy. *790.M41: Zakon wziął udział w Krucjacie Nimbosjańskiej u boku Czarnych Templariuszy oraz Ultramarines i uwolnił Nimbosę spod wpływów Dominium Tau<. Imperialne Pieści poniosły ciężkie straty podczas bitwy o Koloth Gorge. *830.M41: Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Vladimir Pugh poprowadził do walki dwie trzecie Zakonu aby odzyskać grupę światów w Przepaści Nowicjusza, które zostały zdobyte przez Rogala Dorna w trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty, a następnie utracone niedługo po rozpoczęciu Herezji. Pięści zostały wciągnięte w zasadzkę przez Illica Nocną Włócznię i Eldarów ze Światostku Alaitoc, a Pugh został niemal zabity, ale ostatecznie kampania zakończyła się sukcesem. *853.M41:Siły Legionu Alfa przystąpiły do Rebeli Krandorskiej, zmuszając do reakcji Imperialne Pięści, Władców Ognia oraz Wojowników Pogardy. Połączonym siłą Astartes udało się ocalić artefakty, zanim zarządzono przeprowadzenie Exterminatus. *949.M41: Imperialne Pięści zremisowały z Karmazynowymi Pięściami podczas Święta Ostrzy. *955.M41: IV i IX Kompania prowadzą atak na Mega-Twierdze nazwaną Fort Mork. Mimo potwornej przewagi liczebnej po stronie Orków, Imperialne Pięści pokonują zielonoskórych, którzy nie potrafili przedrzeć się przez formacje obronne Marines. *966.M41: Lysander prowadzi Zakon do ataku na Malodrax i oczyszcza planetę z Żelaznych Wojowników. *968.M41: V i IX kompania zostają wystawione u boku Cadiańskich Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej aby zdławić rebelię w sektorze Khai-Zhan. Udział Imperialnych Pieści ma decydujące znaczenie w pokonaniu sił Władców Nocy, biorących udział w rebelii, oraz w zdobyciu potężnej twierdzy zwanej Pałacem Pokoju. *969.M41: Inwazja na Taladorn. Lysander prowadzi siły zakonu, i u boku Ultramarines oraz Krwawych Aniołów staje do walki przeciw Shon'tu, i jego Synom Kuźni na Taladorn. Lysander zostaje skrytykowany za swoja brawurę, która stała się przyczyna niemal całkowitego zniszczenia Trzeciej Kompani. *970.M41: Jako część swojej pokuty za Taladorn, Lysander tymczasowo zostaje zdegradowany z Kapitana Pierwszej Kompani, i zostaje przydzielony do Trzeciej, którą zgodnie z rozkazami ma odbudować. Lysander został także zobowiązany do objęcia dowództwa nad Krucjatą Grzmotu przeciwko Orkom. W następstwie Kampanii Tor Garadon zostaje awansowany na Kapitana, a Lysander odzyskuje swoja dawną rangę. *970.M41: Infestacja na Drashin. Mistrz Zakonu Vladimir Pugh, zostaje zabity podczas walki z Tyranidami. Nowym Mistrzem Zakonu zostaje Vorn Hagen, po tym jak Lysander odmówił przyjęcia tego zaszczytu. *971.M41: Upadek Malodrax. Większość Imperialnych Pięści, zaokrętowanych na Phalanx rusza do boju przeciwko Shon'tu na Malodrax. *975.M41: II Kompania wraz z Szarymi Rycerzami dowodzonymi przez Brata-Kapitana Arvanna Sterna oczyszczają Ghallamore z hordy demonów i ich przywódcy Schooltaker'a. *975.M41: III Kompania zostaje wysłana przez Vorn Hagena z misja odzyskania 18 planet wzdłuż Oka Grozy, na których wybuchła herezja. Po zakończonej Kampanii, Imperialne Pięści były pod takim wrażeniem umiejętności Cadian, że zdecydowali się niektórych wyszkolić. *981.M41: Kapitan Taelos podejmuje pielgrzymkę wojownika, która wiedzie go do światów Maelstromu, Chorii, Fell Heart oraz Golghoty. *984.M41: Krucjata Bitnej Stali. Imperialne Pięści odpierają atak Mrocznych Eldarów na Pharos. *988.M41: Kampania Ognia i Stali. Trzecia Kompania wraz z Salamandrami przełamują siły Legionu Alfa ciemiężącego Magnas Prime. *997.M41: Obrona Miral II. Grupa bojowa dowodzona przez Kapitana Lysandera przechwytuje Rój Leviathan na ufortyfikowanym świecie Miral. Pomimo kilkukrotnej przewagi liczebnej Tyranidów, grupa bojowa przepędza rój siódmego dnia, dzień po przewidywanym upadku fortyfikacji. *998.M41: Druga kompania angażuje się w walkę z odosobnionym fragmentem Waaagh! Dethzarka. VI i IX Kompania zostają wysłane na pomoc. *998.M41: Bitwa o Pogoń za Wolą. Gwiezdny Fort ''Pogoń za Wolą ''zostaje zaatakowany przez Bandę Żelaznych Wojowników. Przypuszcza się, że przywódcą najeźdźców był okryty zła sławą Wojenny Kowal Shon’tu. *998.M41: Flota Helios zostaje uwieziona w Oku Terroru. *999.M41: Trzecia Kompania zostaje zwabiona w pułapkę na powierzchni Hydra Cordatus przez Żelaznych Wojowników i niemal rozbita w wyniku Oblężenia. Z życiem z walki uchodzi nie więcej niż trzydziestu Braci. Kapitanowi Tor Garadon, obecnie dowódcy II Kompani, zostaje powierzone zadanie odbudowania III Kompanii, tak jak to miało miejsce z Kapitanem Lysanderem, trzy dekady wcześniej. Jest on wspierany przez tych samych weteranów, którzy walczyli u jego boku podczas Krucjaty Grzmotu, która stała się symbolicznym zakończeniem odbudowy kompanii. *999.M41: Co najmniej pięć kompanii bierze udział w obronie Cadii, rozbijając siły 13 Czarnej Krucjaty. I i II kompania oraz cześć III zostają poinstruowane do obrony strategicznych lokacji na Cadii. II kompania odnosi chwalebne zwycięstwo, niszcząc siły mutantów liczące ponad 10 000. *999.M41: Bitwa o Phalanx. Obecnie, III Kompania broni Phalanxu przed demonicznym abordażem prowadzonym, prowadzonym przez Żelaznych Wojowników, pod dowództwem Kowala Wojny Shon'tu oraz Demona Be'lakor. Shon'tu oraz Be'lakor starają się przewyższyć dokonania Abaddona, poprzez przejęcie potężnej gwiezdnej floty w Systemie Sol i użyć jej do zbombardowania Imperialnego Pałacu. Kapitan Tor Garadon dowodzi III Kompanią, broniąca Klasztoru Imperialnych Pięści. Obrońcom udało się zadać agresorom ogromne straty, poprzez przetranslatowanie Phalanxu do Osnowy. Kiedy zdawało się, że Imperialne Pieści polegną w desperackiej obronie swojego domu, oraz Świętej Terry, na pomoc żołnierzom Garadona przybyli wojownicy Legionu Przeklętych. Bitwa jeszcze się nie zakończyła, a żadna ze stron, nie wydaje się obejmować prowadzenia. 'Niedatowane' *???.M41:'' Krucjata Ognia. *''Interwencja Tuniska.'' Planeta Tunis zostaje zaatakowana przez Złe Słońca, i rozpaczliwie wzywa o pomoc. Pierwsza na wezwanie odpowiada X Kompania, a chwilę po niej, do walk dołączyli wojownicy I Kompani, pokonując siły Orków. *Podbój Uttu Prime: Imperialne Pięści walczą z Przywódcą Nekronów Zahndrekhem o kontrolę nad systemem Uttu Prime. *''Oczyszczenie Vernalis'': Grupa bojowa złożona z elementów I, V i X Kompani pokonuje Bandę Dzieci Imperatora, zwaną Ryczącymi Ostrzami, pod dowództwem Arcyzdrajcy Sybarisa, i przepędza ją z powierzchni Vernalis. *''Bitwa o Mithron'': V Kompania zostaje zniszczona podczas obrony Świątynnego Świata Mithron, domu świętego Liber Mithros, przed chordami Demonów Chaosu i Czarnym Legionem. Aliści dwóch ocalałych Braci zabezpieczyło cenny artefakt, i zostało uratowanych przez Ultramarines. *''Jorgurdzka Wiązka'': Rebelia podburzana przez Alfa Legion na Klebendor III zostaje rozbita, a jej przywódca Ialo Vex wraz ze swym wewnętrznym kręgiem złapany. Zdradzieccy Marines są ścigani aż do odległej bazy wewnątrz asteroidy w systemie Rathnorn, gdzie zostają zniszczeni. *''Bitwa o Wąwóz Naeuysk'': Czternaście Rhino zostaje straconych w zasadzce przygotowanej przez Władców Nocy. Imperialne Pięści przeprowadzają kontratak następnego poranka, i udaje im się odzyskać utracone pojazdy. Straty wynoszą niemal 85%. *'Oczyszczenie Ganymede': III Kompania, i co najmniej jeden Land Rider Crusader brali udział w tej kampanii. *''Balle Alpha'': Siły zakonu dostają zadanie obrony pozycji przed wrogimi siłami pancernymi. Genoziarno Cechy Genoziarna Imperialnych Pieści objawiają się zarówno w sferze fizjologicznej, jak i psychicznej. Od strony fizjologicznej, potomkowie Dorna są pozbawieni dwóch spośród organów Astartes: Gruczołu Betchera, oraz Membrany Hibernacyjnej. Jeśli zaś mowa o zmiany w psychice Imperialnych Pięści, to należy pamiętać o ich obsesji na punkcie zwalczania bólu siłą woli, oraz dyscypliną. Ta obsesja czasami prowadzi do głębokiej pokuty i poświęcenia. Ta cecha jest zwykle uproszczana do rangi zwykłej upartości. Zakon uważa, że ich mentalność jest zarówno źródłem siły, jak i słabością. Z jednej strony, tendencje do upartości podczas bitwy, mogą zapewnić, ze bracia będą walczyć, nawet pomimo ciężkich obrażeń. Z drugiej strony, Imperialne Pieści mogą podświadomie narażać się na niebezpieczeństwa podczas bitew, co może skutkować niepotrzebnym ryzykiem . Często okazuje się ze spadkobiercy Dorna niechętnie zaakceptują porażkę, podczas gdy odwrót byłby najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem. Zakon uporczywie stara się zminimalizować wady płynące z ich psychiki, i jednocześnie wykorzystać jak najbardziej płynące z niej zalety. Sukcesorzy Imperialne Pięści podczas Drugiej Fundacji stały się założycielem jedynie dwóch nowych zakonów, aczkolwiek niektóre źródła podają, że zakonów mogło być więcej. Ponieważ Legion był mały jeszcze przed Herezją, a w jej trakcje poniósł poważne straty, mógł zostać podzielony na zaledwie trzy lub cztery części. Imperialne Pięści nie spłodziły żadnych innych Sukcesorów, prawdopodobnie z powodu małejliczebności. Kolejne Utworzenia przywiodły na świat więcej sukcesorów Imperialnych Pięści, niż miało to miejsce wcześniej, dzięki obszernym zapasom dobrego genoziarna. W przeciwieństwie do innych Legionów, genoziarno Imperialnych Pięści pozostaje silne i czyste, dzięki czemu tworzy podstawy do kolejnych fundacji. Również w przeciwieństwie do innych Legionów i ich sukcesorów, Imperialne Pięści i ich sukcesorzy się wzajemnie różnią. Kiedy dokonał się podział Legionu, to indywidualne cechy każdego Brata decydowały o zakonie do którego zostanie przydzielony; Imperialne Pięści zachowały tych Najwierniejszych Dornowi, ci którzy nie byli w stanie zaakceptować ograniczeń Codexu przydzielono do Czarnych Templariuszy; natomiast ci którzy popierali Codex, zostali wcieleni w szeregi Karmazynowych Pięści. Kolejne utworzenia były przeprowadzane zgodnie z tą zasadą, określając sposób w jaki nowy zakon zostanie utworzony, poprzez oddelegowanie oficerów z ich ojczystych Zakonów, do momentu aż nowo powstały Zakon utworzy własne zaawansowane dowództwo. Kultura Kultura Imperialnych Pięści opiera się na ich genetycznej obsesji na punkcie siły woli oraz bólu, i tworzy z nich spoiste praktyki, dążące do osiągnięcia bezkompromisowej samodyscypliny i osiągnięcia porządku. Ponadto w ich kulturze wciąż pozostają silne wpływy Terrańskich korzeni. Junkierski Model Zachowania Podstawy struktury kultury zakonu pochodzą jeszcze z czasów antycznej Terry i bazuje się na "Junkeskim modelu zachowań" zwanym "antycznym pruskim kodem". Wymaga on skrupulatnego poświęcenia zarówno sprawom militarnym, jak i indywidualnym umiejętnościom. W kwestiach militarnych, wybredna skrupulatność Zakonu jest przyczyną przesadnego planowania i przygotowań do ataków. Podobnie ma się sprawa z ich indywidualna kondycją Braci. Jest ona ułożona na podstawie potrzeby niezachwianej lojalności oraz dyscypliny, a także nakładania na samych siebie bolesnych kar za nawet najdrobniejsze niepowodzenia, nieudolności lub naruszenie zasad. W obydwu wypadkach jest to spowodowane genetycznymi predyspozycjami Imperialnych Pięści, a ich dążenie w rozwijaniu siły woli jest ich przewodnią zasadą. Honorowe Pojedynki Jako część swojej junkierskiej tradycji, Imperialne Pięści praktykują Honorowe Pojedynki - rytuał przejęty od garstki Terrańskich Braci. Pojedynki służą rozstrzyganiu sporów miedzy członkami zakonu. Podczas pojedynku spotyka się dwóch braci, obnażonych do pasa, noszących ochronne okulary, i mających stopy przywiązane do bloków, na ustaloną odległość. Trzeci Brat pełni rolę sędziego, noszącego czarna szatę oraz hełm, zakrywający jego tożsamość. Salut pomiędzy zawodnikami i sędzią rozpoczyna rozpoczyna pojedynek, a bracia rzucają się na siebie. Pojedynek kończy się pierwszą krwią z twarzy. Pojedynek w honorowy sposób kończy spór między braćmi; pokonany Astartes akceptuje racje swojego rywala i przeprasza, honorując tym zwycięzce, podczas gdy otrzymana rana jest postrzegana pozytywnie przez pozostałych braci, honorując tym samym przegranego. Scrimshaw zobacz też: Scrimshaw '' Imperialne Pięści są znane z tworzenia scrimshaw'ów z kości pochodzących z rąk swoich poległych Braci. Po bitwie, Astartes który odznaczył się wybitnymi dokonaniami w poprzednich bitwach, zostaje nagrodzony możliwością wydobycia kości z rąk poległych braci. Każda kość jest z osobna zdobiona, lub zamieniana w rzeźby, modele lub inne najróżniejsze ornamenty. Scrimshaw'y są traktowane przez Braci jako okazja do poćwiczenia mentalnej dyscypliny,oraz skupiania się na detalach. Ukończone są noszone głównie przez dowódców, jako biżuteria. Cierpienie i Kara Imperialne Pięści wykształciły szczególne praktyki odwołujące się do ich obsesji na punkcie zwalczania bólu i karania samych siebie. Głównym narzędziem kary jest urządzenie zwane Rękawica Bólu. Rękawica zamyka w sobie całe ciało i stymuluje neurony, powodując olbrzymi ból, jednocześnie nie powoduje ona żadnych obrażeń fizycznych. Funkcja Rękawicy wykracza poza zwyczajne karanie w negatywnym znaczeniu, i posiada pozytywne wartości duchowe. Astartes jest w stanie znieść olbrzymi ból tylko dzięki samodyscyplinie, oraz medytacji na cześć Rogala Dorna, w ten sposób doskonaląc swoje duchowe powiązanie z Prymarchą. Jak widać, kultura Zakonu skupia się głównie na bólu. Jak to powiedział pewien nieznany z imienia Kapelan "Ból jest ... lekcją której uczy nas wszechświat. Ból jest obrońcą przed raną. Ból unieśmiertelnia nasze życia. Jest uzdrawiającym i oczyszczającym skalpelem naszych dusz. Ból jest winem komunii z naszymi herosami. Jest rtęciowym panaceum na słabość - kwintesencją dedykowanego istnienia. Ból jest filozoficznym siarczanem przemiany zwykłej moralności, w nieśmiertelność. Jest Majestatem, złotym astralnym ogniem!" Rekrutacja Imperialne Pięści pobierają swoich potencjalnych rekrutów z wielu światów, miedzy innymi z Terry, Necromundy, Pharos oraz Inwit. Na każdej z tych planet Zakon utrzymuje własne Klasztory. Tak czy inaczej, poza prawem do rekrutacji nie maja żadnych specjalnych przywilejów. Po przejściu selekcji, kryminalna przeszłość rekruta zostaje przebadana, po czym przystępuje do serii trudnych testów, mięśniowych, psychicznych, profil psychologiczny ("Poziom psychozy"), refleks oczu, inteligencji, zdolności strzeleckich, odporności na ból oraz sprawnościowy. Rekruci spędzają sześć miesięcy w ufortyfikowanych klasztorach gdzie uczą się poprawnego Niskiego Gotyku, używając ''hipnokasku. Następnie rekrut musi przejść swoja inicjację w "tunelu terroru". Na końcu stawiają czoła zimnu, gorącu, pustce kosmosu i tym podobnym. Bezwzględność wzrasta wraz z każdym kolejnym zadaniem. Kiedy brat przejdzie inicjację, zostaje on kadetem, a symbol Imperialnych Pięści zostaje wytatuowany na jego pośladku. Wtedy rozpoczyna się indoktrynacja, trening oraz operacje które uczynią z niego Kosmicznego Marine. Aby uczcić wszczepienie implantu Preomnor, Neofita zjada trujące rośliny oraz zwierzęta. Natomiast po wszczepieniu Omophagei, przed przyszłym Astartes zostaje postawione zadanie, zjedzenia rożnych mięsiw (także pochodzenia ludzkiego) i powiedzenia kilku detali na temat aktualnie zjadanego zwierzęcia. Po ceremonii inicjacji rodzina kadeta zostaje poinformowana, że ich syn został Kosmicznym Marine. Istotne elementy Imperialnych Pięści Relikty i Artefakty *Pięść Dorna *Rogal Dorna (w posiadaniu Krwawych Kruków) *Strzała Dorna (w posiadaniu Karmazynowych Pięści) *Kolumna Chwały *Filar Kości *Liber Honorus Imperialnych Pięści *Roma *Zwłoki Rogala Dorna *Stormrod - Crozius Arcanium Tharhant *Włócznia Dusz (w posiadaniu Sączących Dusze) *Liber Mithros *Liber Proditor Armorum *Miecz Sebastusa *Kosci Osraka *Oko Hypnoha *Anioł Poświecenia *Chorągiew Staganda Okręty *Ufortyfikowany Klasztor Phalanx *Barka Bojowa Hammer of Terra (zniszczony) *Barka Bojowa Storm of Wrath *Barka Bojowa Spear of Vengeance *Gotycki Krążownik Imperial Power *Krążownik Uderzeniowy Titus *Krążownik Uderzeniowy Shield of Valour (przechwycony przez Żelaznych Wojowników) *Krążownik Uderzeniowy Capulus *Krążownik Uderzeniowy Vengeance Incandescent *Krążownik Uderzeniowy Terrible Angel *Krążownik Uderzeniowy Justita Fides *Krążownik Uderzeniowy Triumphant *Krążownik Uderzeniowy Drostican's Deliverance *Fregata Gladius Shield of Terra *Fregata Gladius Will of Dorn *Fregata Nova The Death of Lo Chang *Gwiezdny Fort Endeavour of Will *Gwiezdny Fort Bastion Inviolate (stracony) *Podniebna Forteca Ważne Postacie Czasy Herezji *Patriarcha Rogal Dorn *Kapitan, Sigismund, Pierwsza Kompania, pszyszły Mistrz Zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy *Kapitan, Halbrecht, Kompania nieznana *Kapitan, Alexis Polux, Czterysta Piąta Kompania *Kapitan, Efried, Trzecia Kompania *Kapitan, Camba-Diaz, Kompania nieznana *Kapitan, Demetrius Katafalque, Kompania nieznana, Pierwszy Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Astartes Praeses Miażdżycieli (ang. Excoriators) *Kapitan Fafnir Rann, dowódca Oddziałów Przełamujących(ang. Breacher Squad's) Legionu Imperialnych Pięści. Przyjaciel Sigismund'a, I Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Oprawców (ang. Executioner's) utworzonego podczas III Fundacji Astartes. *Arhamus, Mistrz Huskarów *Kapitan Felix Cassander, Brat Kapitan Czterdziestej Drugiej Kompanii Legionu, a zarazem dowódca garnizonu Cytadeli Cadmean(ang. Cadmean Citadel) na świecie Hydra Cordatus. Cassander był jedynym ocalałym wojownikiem Imperialnych Pięści, gdy na strzeżoną przez jego ludzi Cytadelę uderzyły siły Legionu Żelaznych Wojowników pod przywództwem samego Lorda Żelaza Perturabo. Wzięty do niewoli, Cassander został następnie uwięziony przez Legion Dzieci Imperatora, by stać się królikiem doświadczalnym Fabius'a Zgorzkniałego, który to przeprowadzał swe popaprane eksperymenty na przedstawicielach różnych Legionów Astartes. Po Herezji *Mistrz Zakony, Lazerian, *Mistrz Zakonu, Vladimir Pugh, *Mistrz Zakonu, Vorn Hagen, obecnie, poprzednio Kapitan Piatej Kompani *Kapitan, Darnath Lysander, Pierwsza Kompania, obecnie *Kapitan Rudiel Straker, Dowódca Drugiej Kompanii. *Kapitan, Tor Garadon, Trzecia Kompania *Kapitan, Taelos, Dziesiąta Kompania *Kapitan, Lexandro D'Arquebus, Kompania nieznana, przekazany Inkwizycji *Kapitan Straży Quirion Octavius, Kompania nieznana, Octavius dostąpił zaszczytu ze strony Ordo Xeons i został dożywotnio wcielony w szeregi Szwadronów Śmierci. *Kapitan Straży Bannon, Kapitan Straży Bannon służył pod bezpośrednimi rozkazami Lorda Inkwizytora Kryptman'a podczas Wojny o Tarsis Ultra. *Kapitan Straży Polino, Brat Polino dowodził oddziałem uderzeniowym Straży Śmierci podległym Inkwizytorowi Vaskiel'owi. *Kapelan, Lo Chang, Dziesiąta Kompania *Kapelan, Carnak, Piąta Kompania *Kapelan Lycaon, Brat Rekluzarch'a, najstarszy Kapelan Zakonu. *Kapelan, Markov, obecnie Dreadnought *Champion Imperatora Ucalegon. *Wielki Kronikarz, Xeros Darsway, *Kronikarz, Franz Grenzstein, *Kronikarz Deiphobus. *Techmarine Kho. *Sierżant Kirav, Brat Sierżant I Kompanii. *Sierżant, Julan, Tymczasowy Kapitan Pierwszej Kompani *Rhetoricus, Kompania nieznana *Nidon, Piata Kompania *Szobczak, Czcigodny Drednot w służbie Szwadronów Śmierci Ordo Xenos, dawniej Brat Techmarine. *Brat Sierżant Maximmion Voss, ksywa "Omni" Sierżant z Drugiej Kompanii Zakonu, Devastator, pilot, kierowca, saper, ekspert od łączności. Obecnie Astartes w szeregach Szwadronów Śmierci Ordo Xenos, członek oddziału Szpon (ang. Talon) Przyjaciel Brata Bitewnego z Zakonu Kruczej Gwardii Seifer'a Zeed zwanego Duchem. *Brat Dewastator Thucyid, Członek oddziału uderzeniowego Straży Śmierci pod dowództwem Brata Sierżanta Courlanth'a z Zakonu Zawodzących Gryfonów. Thuicyd został mentorem młodego Astartes z Zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków, Brata Gottrand'a. Żródła * Angel Exterminatus(Powieść) Graham McNeill * Deathwatch(Powieść) Steve Parker * Headhunted(Opowiadanie, antologia Deathwatch: Xeno Hunters) Steve Parker * Exhumed(Opowiadanie, antologia Deathwatch: Xeno Hunters) Steve Parker * Warriors of Ultramar(Powieść) Graham McNeill * Legion of the Damned(Powieść) Rob Sanders * Malodrax(Powieść) Ben Counter * Seventh Retribuiton(Powieść) Ben Counter * Templar(Słuchowisko) John French Galeria 417px-IF_Livery_Shield.png|Znak zakonu 250px-IF_5th_Co._Banner.png|Chorągiew Piątej Kompani Imperialnych Pięści Imp Fists land speader.jpg|Ścigacz Landa kolorystyka Imperialnych Pięści 640px-IF_Land_Raider.jpg|Land Raider Imperialnych Pięści 362px-IF_Scout_Marine_stealth.png|Sierżant Drużyny Zwiadu Imperialnych Pięści 307px-Imperial_fists_tactical_flamer_by_masteralighieri-d3f2qo2.jpg|Taktyczny marine Imperialnych Pięści z miotaczem ognia IMPERIAL FIST1.jpg|Marines Imperialnych Pięści IF_Astartes_Mk_II.jpg|Astartes Imperialnych Pięści w pancerzu Mark.II 275px-Imperial_Fists_Sternguard.jpg|Marine Imperialnych Pięści CenturionSM.jpg|Centurion Imperialnych Pięści Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Imperialne Pięści